the son
by loonymoonyy
Summary: new summary yeah! what if voldemort had a son would he be good, evil, loud, or shy. would he be able to life with the horrors of his past. update: i have lost the flow of this story so look out for this story but better in the future :
1. vortex of doom

A/N I do not own Harry potter or any character except those I made

Characters

Corbin Joshua Riddle (imagine voldy having a son)

Dominic Cole Black ( this can't happen in real live but in my story it can Dom is Sirius and James' son I'll explain how in the story)

Dimitri Lupin( son of Remus)

Benjamin Pettigrew (Peter's son )

Blake Lastrange ( Bella's son last name spelled wrong sorry 

Logan Malfoy ( the malfoy's good son)

Chapter one

"YES I WIN IN YOUR FACE YOU OVER GROWN WOLF"

"Sirius you won once I won five times so technically I win" Remus Lupin said shuffling a deck of cards.

" your just pissed of cause I won and you lost oh and I won more than once or at least I should of cause on round two you mister I'm so perfect cheated" Sirius said leaning his chair back on it's hind legs.

"I did not cheat" Remus said.

"Yes you did, didn't he Harry" Sirius turned to his godson.

Harry who had not been paying attention merely shrugged his shoulders and laid down on the bed

"You're no help to me" Sirius said.

"Nice to know" Harry said.

"Oh so now you pay attention" Sirius said sarcastically.

Harry laughed.

"Well ready for round 7 padfoot," Remus challenged.

"Get ready to get your butt kicked," Sirius said.

"Um guys," Harry said.

"Yeah"

"Why is there a swirling vortex of doom above my head," Harry asked

"There's a swirling what above your, oh Remus look there's a vortex of doom." Sirius said laughing with uncertainty.

"Harry move away just incase," Remus said.

Just after Harry moved away from the bed a boy dropped from it, then other, and another, and another.

The four boy's laying on the bed looked some what dazed and confused. But then a black haired one hit a blonde one over the head.

"What!"

"Benji for the love of all things blue in this world never do that again"

"Sorry I panicked" the boy named benji said.

"Please don't ever panic again especially when my limbs are at stake"

"I agree with Dom I like my arms and I want to keep them," a boy with curly hair stated.

Harry looked at Remus then at Sirius confused, they both shook their heads.

One of the boys turned to Remus.

"Where are we," he asked.

"The burrow," Remus answered.

The boy with curly hair sat up.

"Is we any were near westshire," he asked looking hopeful.

"Um no," Remus said.

"YES"

The two black haired boys got up and started jumping up and down.

"FREE WERE FREE DOMMY WERE FREE, NO MORE YES"

The boys fell on the bed beaming from ear to ear.

"Um sorry to interrupt but whom the heck is you" Sirius asked

"Benji"

"Dimitri"

"Dominic"

"Corbin"

"Um last names would help," Sirius said.

"Maybe we should just tell you guys our story it'll make it a lot easer" benji said.

"Kay you start," Remus said.


	2. benji's story

Chapter 2 benji's story

Benji's pov

My father unfortunately is peter Pettigrew, though I have no idea who my mother is. I was born January 8, 1980 and I'm 17 yrs old. When I was born I was brought before voldemort. He found out I was an elemental, I could control water. Voldemort told peter to keep me locked away until I was of age. Peter put locked me inside of a room until I was 7 yrs old. At that time I was taken into another room were I meat Dim, Dom, and Corbin, each of them also being elementals. It wasn't till I was 13 that I realized I could open portals, It took me four years just to master the ability. Well that's me in a nut shell any question's?

"Wormtail is your father" Sirius said gaping at me.

"Yeah"

"What woman in her right mind would wana ya know with him that's … EW" Sirius cringed

"I agree" I said.

"Any talents" Remus asked.

"I'm a fair drummer" I said.

"Fair" Dim said incredulously.

"Your amazing Sirius listen to this" Corbin said handing Sirius a headphone to his I pod.

"This rocks" Sirius whispered

"I guess" I said though I couldn't help beaming.

"Um let's let Corbin go next" Harry said.

"Okay just don't try and kill me," Corbin said.

"Why would we want to kill you?" Harry asked.

"You'll see"


	3. corbin's story

Corbin's story. Corbin pov

A/N reviews are welcome but please no flammer's if you don't like don't read.

"Okay my name is Corbin I'm 18 years old, I was born on March 23, 1979. I'm an elemental like benji said; I can control the element of ice. I love to sing. Um my father is, he is, oh heck with it! He's voldemort, Tom Riddle, he who must not be named, the dark lord, blah, blah, blah. You must be thinking, oh no voldy has a son run! No I'm not like him, or at least I hope I'm not. Okay on to other things, I meat Dom who is my best friend when I was 3 he was2, then later when I was 8 I met benji and Dim. So that's me, Harry you sure you don't want to kill me?"

"Yeah" Harry said.

"Um did you just hear what I said" I asked.

"Yes" Harry said.

"And your okay with it" I said.

"Yeah"

"Cool"

"Dim you go next" Benji said.

"Okay"


	4. dim's story

Dim's story

A/N review! ; )

Well I'm Dimitri Lupin yes I am the son of Remus Lupin. How you may ask well I'll tell you. Back oh say 20 yrs mister Lupin a werewolf had fallen for a vampire named Rose, and she loved him too. This is starting to sound like a love story. They new they could never be together, because of the vampire law that state: all vampires associating with werewolves are in violation of law # 123, and will be executed. My mum being the strong willed woman that she was did not let this threat stop her from being with my father. She came to him on a full moon (vampire's are immune to a werewolf's bite) they did it. And thus I was born 9 months later. Now if my dad's a wolf and my mum's a vamp what does that make me? I'm what most wizards call a hybrid, but call me that and I'll rip your throat out. I'm a werevamp and proud to be one. I used to be locked away with other werevamps by greyback but we escaped. For some reason they made me their leader, and I lead them to a new home. Once I got every thing up and running I put rocko a friend in charge until I came back. I left because I wasn't going to abandon my friends oh and I'm also an elemental its air"

"Dim, your alive Rose told me you died" Remus or Dad said.

"She had to, to keep me safe"

"That's good … wait a min"

"What dad" I asked.

"You're an alpha" he said beaming

"Yes well I suppose I am, I'm going there tomorrow want to come?" I asked.

"I'd love to" dad said.

I smiled.

"Dom your turn"


	5. dom's story

Dom's Story

"I'm 17 my element is fire and I have no mother. I have two fathers james potter and Sirius black. How that happened I don't know but here I am. I well there's nothing much to me I'm funny, handsome, michevious. But other than that nothing okay I'm done"

"Dom" Sirius whispered.

"yeah"

Dad embraced me.

That's when we heard the door slam closed.

"Harry" Sirius breathed.

"'I'll go talk to him" Sirius said


	6. tears and explainations

Explanations

Harry fell on the bed he had never been so mad at any one in his life like he was at Sirius. How could Sirius of kept that from him? How could he not tell Harry that he had a brother, a brother Sirius had with Harry's father?! Harry heard the door of the room squeak open.

"Harry I'm sorry I never told you" Sirius said

"You should of" Harry whispered.

"I know its not that I don't trust you or anything it's just that Dom has always been a touchy subject with me" Sirius explained.

"Why"

"How about I start at the begging "Sirius said

Harry nodded.

"When I met James there was something about him that drew me toward him. At first I thought my love for him was only as a friend, but as we grew closer I found myself falling in love with him. I couldn't tell him of course I knew he'd hate me if I did. Remus figured it out though like he always does. Up until our 6th year I was okay, then he started to date lily. Unlike his past girlfriends I knew that I now had to share James with some one else. I knew that in the end James would choose her over me. James wasn't cruel he had no idea that was in love with him, but it still hurt to see the two of the together all the time." Sirius stopped and sighed

"But how was Dom born?" harry asked

"Well one night James snuck in some fire whiskey and the four of use got wasted. Remus and Peter had passed out, leaving me and James alone. We started to play around and one thing led to another and we had sex. Ironically James topped because usually I never did I was too stubborn. But I let him that night. The next day I told him that we had a who could get undressed the fastest then we passed out. Three months later in Trans I went into labor. I went to the infirmary and had Dominic, but I decided to give him up. I never told James because I knew he'd dump lily and he was happy with her. And if I had to give up my son for James I would, I know it sounds selfish and it is. The day before they died I went over to godric's hollow. I told James the truth about that night. He was pissed told me to get out that he never wanted to see me again. I told him that I hated him that he meant nothing at all to me. You can imagine how I felt the next day when he was gone forever, never knowing how much I truly loved him" Sirius fell silent a tear rolling down his cheek

"But how was Dom conceived I mean it makes no since," Harry asked.

"I asked myself the same question; I searched the library and found this book it said that a man could get pregnant only if he was a wizard by two ways. A potion or if the other person is there soul mate, I didn't take a potion that night".

"You and dad are soul mates" Harry whispered

"Yeah we are or were nun the less"

Suddenly Sirius burst into tears and fell on the bed.

"Sirius its okay" Harry said holding his god fathers in his lap and stroking his hair.

"I miss Jamie I miss him so much"

"I know siri I know" Harry said

"I want him back"


	7. nothing better to do

Nothing better to do

The rain had pelted the house all morning and well into the afternoon. The occupants of the house were starting too crazy from boredom. Especially Corbin and Dom who were on the computer listening to Leanne Rimes new song got nothing better to do.

A/N that song rocks

"Bored so bored there has to be something we can do" Corbin said desperately

"I know … I got it come on follow me" Dom said standing up and walking out of the room.

They walked into the living room were Sirius and Remus were.

"We're bored" Dom said

"That's nice so am I but what can we do" Sirius said sadly looking out the window.

"I need to do something I'll go crazy I tell you crazy" Corbin yelled throwing his hands in the air and walking out of the room.

"Your already crazy mate" Dom said.

"Ever"

There was a loud bang from up stares; Dom sat up with a start.

"Um Dom I'm sorry but Benj broke your guitar" Dim said sadly

"What"

Dom looked up at Benji with pure anger.

"Run" he hissed jumping over the couch.

"Crap" Benji muttered jumping of the railing and landing like a cat.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD"

"I DIDN'T BREAK YOUR GUITAR DOM OACH"

Dom tackled Benji to the ground.

"Then who did" Dom asked

"No one" Benji said raising an eye brow

"Oh sorry um who did… Corbin" he whispered.

Corbin smiled and blew Dom a kiss and walked away.

"Benji its time for revenge" Dom said whispering in Benji's ear.

Sirius raised his eyes brows when the two boys stood up and walked up stairs.

"What are they going to do" Remus asked

"No clue"

Then…

"WHAT"

"SHUTUP"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU JERKS I HATE YOU, YOU'RE SO MEAN"

A door slammed shut and Dom and Benji walked down the stairs laughing fit to burst.

"Bored?"

"No way" Benji said


	8. who is corbin riddle

Who is Corbin riddle?

Harry woke with a start. The sounds of someone screaming rang in his ears it took him a second to realize the screams weren't in his dreams but for real. He walked out of is room and ran into Ginny.

"What is that" Ginny asked

"No clue sounds like screaming" Harry answered struggling

That's when Sirius and Remus came walking up the stairs both looking half asleep.

"Okay whoever found it necessary to scream shut up" Sirius yelled

As they walked down the hall the screams intensified until they got to Corbin's room. Dom was banging on the door screaming for Corbin to let him in.

"Corbin just opens the door"

The screams continued.

"Whets wrong with him" Harry asked Dim who was next to him

"That's for Corbin to say not me" Dim said.

"Screw it" Dom yelled and he kicked the door down.

Corbin was curled up in a ball in the corner of the bed, screaming and shaking uncontrollably. Dom ran to him and pulled his shaking form into his arms. Corbin stopped screaming immediately and buried his head in Dom's chest.

"He hurt me" he whispered.

"I know Corbin but your safe here" Dom said.

"I don't feel safe" Corbin whispered.

"I wont let anyone harm you Corby I promise" Dom said firmly.

Dom raised his head.

"Does any one have a pensieve" he asked.

Sirius nodded and went to go get one. He came back five minutes later and set the basin on the bedside table. Dom handed Corbin his wand and Corbin took out some memories and put them inside the basin. He wiped the tears from his eyes and clung to Dom again.

"Sorry" he mumbled

"Don't sweat it" Sirius said.

"Do you want me to stay" Dom asked

"Yes"

"Good cause I wasn't going to take no for an answer"

That afternoon

Harry walked back in forth in front of Corbin's room; Ron was leaning against the wall looking bored.

"Can we just do this" he said

"Yes okay let's do this" Harry said opening the door.

The two boys quietly closed the door behind them and walked to the basin.

"Should we be doing this" Harry asked.

"Yeah how bad could it be" Ron said.

The two boys fell into the basin…

_Corbin laid on a bed his legs and arms bound spread eagle. He was whimpering and looking around the room with fearful eyes. The door opened and voldemort walked in he smirked at the teen and sat on the bed next to him he placed a hand on Corbin's stomach. _

"_How's my pet doing" _

_Corbin looked away from him tears already forming in his eyes. Voldemort snapped his fingers and Corbin's clothes disappeared. A single sob came from Corbin and he was roughly turned on his stomach. He was screaming as the man above his drove into him with great force._

Harry and Ron backed up against the wall eyes wide.

"Let's go now" Harry said.

Ron nodded.

They came out of the pensieve to find a seething Corbin standing before them.

Corbin raised his fist and punched Harry in the nose.


	9. confrontation and explainations

Confrontation and explainations

Harry rubbed his nose and looked up at Corbin. Corbin was livid his curly hair hung in his blazing blue eyes. He grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up.

"You little sneak"

Harry gulped as he was thrown on to the bed.

"You should have learned by now not to interfere with others memories" Corbin hissed.

"I didn't know" Harry said

"Stay out of my personal business Potter that's for me to know and me alone" Corbin said.

Corbin turned on his heal and walked out of the room, leaving behind a freaked out Ron and Harry.

"Let's just go down stairs okay" Harry said.

Ron just nodded.

"HOW COULD HE"

"Corbin calm down please "Dom said

"NO WHY SHOULD I? THAT LITTLE SNEAK! THAT WAS PRIVATE, PRIVATE I TELL YOU PRIVATE! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE I CONSIDERED THAT … THAT PERSON A FRIEND." Corbin bellowed before falling on the bed.

Dom pulled Corbin into his lap and started to stroke his hair.

"I know Corby I'll talk to him about make sure he doesn't talk" Dom said

"MM" Corbin said yawning.

Dom kissed Corbin's forehead and got up from the bed.

There was a knock on the door and Dom walked in.

"Harry we need to talk" he said walking in quietly and shutting the door.

"Yeah about what? Harry asked.

"Um about Corbin and what you saw" Dom said

"Yeah"

Dom sat down next to Harry.

"You need to realize Harry that to Corbin this huge what Voldemort did to him is horrible and he feels ashamed" Dom explained

"Why voldemort should be ashamed not him" Harry said appalled

"I agree but that's common in rape victims and Corbin doesn't have a very high selfisteem he's been belittled all his life by almost everyone" Dom explained.

"Oh I never meant to pry I was curious I guess" Harry said with a faint smile

Dom smiled back and leaned back in his chair so he was looking at the ceiling.

"Curiosity did kill the cat Harry" Dom said smiling.

Harry laughed.

"Oh and Corbin meant no harm by punching you he's just pissed but he'll calm down" Dom said.

"It's okay I forgive him if he can forgive me" Harry said.

"He can" Came a voice from the door.

Corbin smiled at Harry and Dom and sat down on the table.

"Please Harry keep this to your self it's not something I'm proud of" Corbin said.

"I will" Harry promised.


	10. Acceptiance

Acceptance

It had been three weeks since the fiasco with Harry and Corbin, but ever since they had grown closer and closer as did Dom and Harry. Everyone was in the kitchen and by everyone I mean: Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Dom, Dim, Benji, and Corbin.

_Corbin pov (but not first person)_

Corbin shifted uncomfortably in his chair as the headmaster of Hogwarts stared at him from across the table. Corbin hated being stared at it made him feel weird and the fact that he knew why people stared at him wasn't helping much.

"So why are we all here" Dom said breaking the tense silence.

"Yes I have good news for are new guest" Dumbledore said nodding at Corbin and his friends

"What sir" Corbin said looking at a spider crawling on the wall and refusing to look the older man in the eyes.

"Well Mr. Riddle (Corbin grimaced) I have come to inform you that you and your friends will be going the Hogwarts this year" Dumbledore said.

Corbin's jaw dropped. Did Dumbledore know how he was?

"You're joking right" He said

"No I'm not you four will get sorted with the others and but into your prospective houses by the way you'll be in the same year as Mister Potter hear six year (A/N did I mention I'm over riding the 6th book if I didn't sorry)" Dumbledore said standing up and handing the four shocked boys their letters.

"I presume Sirius and Remus won't mind taking you to Diagon Ally?" He said nodding the two older men.

"Of course Albus" Sirius said.

"We'll go this afternoon I need to go there myself any ways if that's okay with everyone else" Remus said looking around the table.

"Its fine" Dom said and the rest nodded

_Regular POV_

"Um Hermione and I are going with Mum later on so we can't go Harry? Ron said looking over at Harry.

"I kinda want to go with Sirius and Remus" Harry said taking care to choose his words correctly.

"Okay well Mum should want us Back by now so we'll go" Ron said and he and Hermione left.

_Later that same morning_

"Isn't it amazing were going to Hogwarts" Benji said

"I know I wonder what house we'll be in." Dom asked.

"We'll be in Griphyndor" Benji said

"I probably wont" Corbin said

"What house will you be in?" Harry asked

"Slytherin it's in my blood it evitable" Corbin said sadly

"Not necessarily Sirius's whole family where in Slytherin and he got in Griphyndor" Harry said

"Maybe" Corbin said shrugging

"ARE YOU GUYS READY TO GO" Remus yelled from down stairs

"YES" Corbin yelled back

The five boys headed down stairs

A/N I know I spelled things wrong I can't spell for my life


	11. diagon ally

Diagon ally

Corbin smiled as he looked around diagon ally he had never been inside a village like this one he'd been in knockturn ally but this was completely different from anything he'd been in. He smiled at Dom who looked equally as happy as he was. They had already gotten all their books and stuff and now only had one more place to go

"Let's go get our wands" Dom said happily

"Yes lets" Sirius said as he led the boys into the wand Shoppe

The Shoppe was very quiet and made Corbin feel kinda weird. Suddenly Mr. olivader came behind one of the isles.

"Well, well let's see here who's going first" He said

Dom went first his wand was 6inch unicorn hair and holly, benji was 8 inches centaur hair, Dim was 7 and ½ inches with a werewolf hair. When it came to Corbin everyone went quiet mar. Olivader handed Corbin a wand but it didn't work any of them worked. Corbin turned to Dom scared as he starred around the room.

"Why won't any of the wands work with him" Dom asked pulling the shacking boy it to his arms.

"Interesting very interesting" Mr. Olivader said as he stared at Corbin.

"What" Dom Said?

"The only way that a wizard cannot have a wand is if he doesn't need one" Mr. Olivader said.

"What do you mean" Corbin asked.

"You Mr. Riddle are one of those wizards who do not need to use a wand you can do wandless magic with out training"

Dom, Corbin, and Harry walked into the ice cream shop the others were at the quidditch store and would meet them later. They sat down at a table and Corbin laid his head on the table.

"You're like an overgrown walking wand" Dom said

"Shut up" Corbin said

Harry laughed but put his hand to his scar

"What's up" Corbin asked worried.

"It's nothing I hope" Harry said smiling

That's when the doors burst open and screams filled the boy's ears. Corbin made to run but he looked up and saw his father sneering down at him and he tensed up completely. Harry went to grab Corbin but Dom pulled him into a corner.

"Go get help I'll handle this" Dom said pushing Harry toward a back door

"No" Harry said

"Cut the Griphyndor garbage and go" Dom hissed.

Harry ran out the door.

Dom turned back to Corbin who was bent over one of the tables his father advancing on him.

"No please no DOM HELP!" he yelled as Voldemort ran a finger down his pale chest.

Dom shook his head and ran from his hiding place. He pushed the dark lord off of Corbin and pulled the boy into his arms while pointing his wand at Voldemort.

"Don't be stupid boy give me my son"

Dom glared at the Dark Lord and spit at his feet.

"And let you rape him yea right"

Voldemort raised his wand and hit the two boys with a crucio. Dom dropped Corbin who was taken into his fathers arms. He whimpered and tried to get away.

"Kill him" Voldemort said kicking the half conscience Dom as he ran his hand through Corbin's curly hair. Corbin started to shake as he was brought toward a portkey. He started to hyperventilate and suddenly a power ripped out of his body throwing Voldemort off him. Corbin swayed on the spot his world spinning the last thing he saw was Sirius's worried face before he fainted

A/n Tell me what u think good bad review, review


	12. they are found

They are found

When Dom came too he was back at Sirius's house his head in his father's lap. Sirius was patting a warm cloth on his head. Dom starred up at him through squinted eyes and sighed.

"Hey you okay" Sirius said

"Yea dad I'm fine, well my head still hurts but that's beside the point" Dom said looking up at him.

"It'll go away soon " Sirius said.

Suddenly Dom sat up.

"Corbin where's Corbin" He said franticly.

"Lay back down he's fine" Sirius said pushing the boy back down.

"But"

"Harry's with him don't worry" Sirius said.

"Okay"

Harry sat up in his bed reading a book while Corbin laid asleep with his head on his chest. His curly hair covering most of his face. It made harry sick thinking about what Voldemort had done to his son, the guy was pure evil but Corbin was his son how could he? He ran his fingers through the curly locks and Corbin's head shot up.

"You're okay don't worry " Harry said

Though his words had little effect

"Dom"

Harry sighed not wanting Corbin to have a mental breakdown he got up and went to get Dom.

"Hey Sirius can I borrow Dom" He said.

"Yes I guess" Sirius said as Dom got up

"Is he okay" Dom asked Harry

"I think but you always seem to know what to do" Harry said as they came into the room.

When Corbin saw Dom he smiled and when Dom wrapped his arms around him he sighed contently. Harry backed out of the room as Dom whispered nonsense word to Corbin. Harry slowly closed the door and walked away. A hand touched his shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHH"

"Hey Jumpy" Benji said lening against the wall. Dim smirked.

"What have you two been doing" Sirius said smiling slightly.

"Nothing and how could you even think that respectable boys such as we would be up to anything" Benji said with mock hurt.

"Don't try anything on me I know every trick in the book." Sirius said.

"You do can you tell us" Dim said eyes wide.

"Later" Sirius said turning to walk down the stairs.

"Fine I can see when I'm not wanted" Benji yelled.

Sirius gave him the finger.

"Love ya too"

"Come on lets go, harry you coming" Dim said.

"Yea"

Inside the room Dim and Benji where planning some diabolical sceme and harry was starring outside. His eyes widened.

We need to get out now" He said.

"Why" Benji said.

"Death eaters" Harry said.

"Oh Crap" Benji said getting up.

"I'll go alert the pack we can stay there" Dim said.

"Come on you go get Sirius and Remus" Harry said running into Dom's room.

"Guys we need to go now they found us" He said.

Corbin and Dom got up and followed Harry down stairs and into the kitchen.

"You sure it's deatheaters Harry" Remus asked.

The front door bursted open.

"Um never mind lets go into the forest" Remus said.

"Dom" Corbin said.

"I'll protect you" Dom said.

A spell hit Dom in the leg and he cursed as he and Corbin fell to the ground.

"CORBIN RUN"

"NO you always protect me it's time I return the favor" Corbin said.

Dom screamed as he was hit with the Crucio.

"NO" Corbin yelled.

"Well, well, well isn't it my son"

"Take the curse off him" Corbin said.

"on one condition you join me " Voldemort said his wand still pointed at Dom.

"NEVER, NOW TAKE THE CURSE OFF HIM OR I'LL MAKE YOU" Corbin yelled.

Voldemort laughed.

"You'll make me you're a coward"

"NOT ANY MORE TAKE THE CURSE OFF HIM NOW" Corbin yelled.

Dom's screams intensified and foam started to form around the corner of his mouth.

Corbin screamed and power shot out of him like a gun and hit voldemort nocking him off guard. Dom's body went limp.

"Run Corbin run" Dom whispered.

"No"

"Go please just go" Dom said

"I'm sorry Dom but I won't leave you not now" Corbin said pulling Dom's Body close to his.

"Don't"

Voldemort was now advancing on the two boys he was almost to them when Sirius appeared

"Get away from my son" Sirius punched the Dark Lord in the face grabed Dom and ran Corbin following.

"Give Dom to Paka he can get him to the pack quickly" Dim said.

Paka took Dom and ran off into the forrest.

"Follow me and be quick better yet we'll split up Dad you and Harry come with me and Sirius and Corbin go with Benji" Dim said.

They split up.

It took a better part of an hour to reach the pack.

"We all good no one hurt" Dim said.

"Yea" Sirius said.

Dim smiled and waved his hand a city formed out of nothing.

"Welcome to my home"

A/N finally a long chapter and….2 MORE DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TILL THE BOOK AND ALL THOSE WHO SPOIL IT SHOULD BE PUNISHED.


	13. werelin

Werelin

A/N Dimitri finally gets his moment in the spot light.

Dim stood at the door way to Dom's room looking in on his other two best friends. Benji was across from him leaning on the door way. They watched as Corbin talked nonsense words to Dom. Dim cursed silently and walked away from the door it was just too much to handle. Benji followed him into his "thrown" room.

"This isn't fair" Dim said sitting down on his chair

"No one deserves that least of all Dom" Benji said sitting on the arm of Dim's chair.

Dim leaned his head back and sighed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter I guess" Dim said

A young woman stepped into the room. Maybe 17 or 18 yrs old with long curly red hair and wonderfully beautiful lime green eyes. She wore a simple brown peasant dress.

Dim sat up strait at the sight of her.

"Faw" He whispered.

"How could you" She yelled

"How could I what Fawn what is wrong" Dim said standing and going over to the young were-vamp.

"You left us with Rocko that bastard took everything from us" Fawn said angry tears falling down her rosy cheeks.

"Tell me every thing" Dim said

"After you left Rocko started to take all we had our money, homes, land, any one not of royal stature or in the castle were made into slaves. Then people started disappearing one by one they took my father and Brother Dimitri they took them away. We have no food nothing I've worn this same dress since you left a year ago. You left us alone you abandoned your people and for what a race that hates us despises us?" Fawn was in tears by the end of her speech and so was Dim.

"I left Rocko in charge because I believed he would protect my people while I was gone but I was wrong" Dim looked livid.

"PAKA CALL A MANIDITORY GATHERING EVERYONE AND BY EVERYONE I MEAN EVERYONE MUST BE HERE OR ELSE" Dim yelled.

Dim stood before his people in the gathering area his anger growing every minute he starred into the crowd.

"It has come to my attention that Rocko has changed some things while I was away" Dim said.

"I beg of you all to forgive me for leaving someone so traitorous in charge of all of you whom I love more than my own life. And I promise Rocko will be punished for what he has done to all… bring him out." Dim commanded.

Four guards walked out of an alley way caring a man.

"Explain no I don't want to hear it you … I'm so angry at you I can't even think strait… I should have you killed it would be a fitting punishment for enslaving my people. But I have decided to take a different approach you will be killed but instead of the Normal way in public I will have mercy on you. Take him and do what I told you Paka and make sure its quick" Dim said.

"Wait Rocko were are those that disappeared" Dim asked

"Died the were killed for treason" Rocko said

"Take him out of my sight"

Tears were forming in his eyes as he watched his once most trusted adviser and friend being taken away to be killed. He wiped away his tears and turned back to his people.

"I know your homes, lands, and everything you own taken away from you and while we had this meeting your homes have been returned to there original state as has the money in your bank. You will have your jobs back and I promise you will never go through what you went through again. I am sorry for all of you who lost love ones go home." Dim became silent as he watched them leave.

"Its done" Paka said returning.

"How many" Dim said

"How many what" Paka asked

"HOW MANY WERE MURDERD" Dim bellowed tears finally falling.

"Over 50" Paka said

"Go away" Dim said.

Remus watched as his son stood before his people a leader taking charge. He had a love for those under him it seemed to Remus that his son regarded the people of Werelin as his equals not as his inferiors. Though through all of this Remus could almost feel Dim's pain as he watched Rocko being taken away.

Their was knock on his door and Dim came in. old and fresh tears were flowing down his cheeks.

"Dad I can't do this" He said falling into Remus' arms.

"He killed them how could he, he was my best friend I could I have been so wrong about someone" Dim sobbed into Remus' shoulder.

"I know how you feel" he said thinking of peter.

"Like what Peter did to you and Sirius" Dim asked.

"Yes only worse" Remus said.

He held onto his son as Dim sobbed.

A/N hope you loved this chappe


	14. hogwarts

Hogwarts

A/N this story is now dedicated to the true marauders Remus James and Sirius they will live forever in our hearts

Dim woke up in his fathers arms early the next morning. The new day's sun light on his face seemed to be a beckon of hope in dark times. Dim stood and quietly walked out of the room, down the hall, and into the room were Dom and Corbin had been.

"How is he" Dim asked Corbin

Corbin ran his fingers through his hair and starred down at Dom.

"I think he's okay he woke up an hour ago seemed sane" Corbin said.

"That is good" Dim said smiling.

Dim sat down on the bed and Corbin looked at him.

"You okay Benji told me you got really emotional back there" Corbin said.

"I'll be fine its just that I trusted Rocko you know that" Dim said looking out the window.

"Corbin" said a weak voice.

They turned to Dom who was trying to sit up.

"How do you feel" Dim asked.

"Like a train hit me" Dom said smiling

"Your okay" Corbin said hugging his best friend.

There was a knock on the door and Dumbledore walked in with benji and harry

"Well are you four ready for Hogwarts" He said smiling

"Yes"

Harry had gone to platform 93/4 with Sirius, Remus and the four boys early that September morning. Well 11:00 isn't early to most but to the five boys who had stayed up until the late hours of the night discussing the next day.

"This is going to be the best day of our lives" Dom said as they bid the adults good bye

"I know I never dreamed that I would be going to Hogwarts" Corbin said.

Someone bumped into him roughly it was Ron.

"I wonder why" he said.

"Ron what's wrong" Harry said as they came into a compartment.

"How can you trust them especially him" Ron pointed at Corbin who lowered his head " he's voldemorts son how do you know that he's not using you" Ron said.

"I don't but I like them" Harry said.

"Well I don't I wont hang out with you if you choose to be there friends its us or them" Ron said.

"Don't give me an ultimatum Ron you know I can't and won't choose" Harry said

Ron looked pissed his ears turning bright red.

"Fine I'll choose for you I'm out" Ron turned on his heal and left.

Harry stood gaping at the open door way. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not worth it" Dom said.

"I know you guys had better get into griffindor" Harry said smiling slightly

After the all the first years were shorted Dumbledore stood to address the school. Dom, Dim, Benji, and Corbin stood before the sorting hat.

"Dominic Cole Black" he said

Dom stood and walked to the stool he sat down and the house was placed on his head

"GRIFFINDOR"

Dom smiled and got up.

Dim and Benji were both sorted into griffindor.

"Corbin Joshua Riddle"

Corbin walked up the steps and sat down on the stool his fingers crossed.

_A riddle only seen one of you a descendent of Slytherin himself Slytherin would make a great house for you, but I can see that you are brave and loyal not a very Slytherin quality. Let me think… better be…_

GRIFFINDOR"

"Yes" Dom yelled from the table

Corbin turned toward Dumbledore who nodded at him smiling. Corbin ran off the stage and to his friends


	15. the chapter without a name

The chapter that does not have a name

The next day after the sorting Harry and Corbin were sitting in the great hall eating breakfast. Both had billed their plates with bacon and eggs, toast and Corbin had some pancakes.

"Hungry are we?" asked Harry looking at Corbin's plate

Corbin stuck his tongue out.

"Ya know when you do that you look like a snake" Harry said biting into a piece of bacon

Corbin quickly slipped his tongue back inside his mouth, glaring at Harry.

Around that time Dom, Dim and Benji had finally made it down stairs all looking like some one tried to kill them.

Dom sat down next to Corbin and laid his head on the table- "Sleep must sleep" – Dom said.

"Get used to this" Harry said.

"Well I have to meet Ginny in the library to discuss um … um… stuff about the D.A. I got to go" Harry said leaving them.

Corbin's eyes narrowed as he watched Harry leave huffing he turned to Dom and started talking.

"Mr. Riddle were can I find a bezoar" Snape said glaring down at the boy.

"In a goat" Corbin said.

"In a goat what a wonderful answer so thoroughly thought out" Snape said sarcastically sneering at him

"Mr. Malfoy please tell Riddle what a bezoar really is" Snape said.

Malfoy smirked and said almost the same thing Corbin said.

"Correct"

Corbin glared at Snape, his hands clutched into fist in anger. Corbin watched as Snape strode across them harassing the griffindors and praising the Slytherin. Corbin's lips were set tight and he latched his eyes on Snape. Corbin felt like ripping the man apart.

"Mr. Potter what are you doing just because you're the by who lived does not mean you can stare into space in my class" Snape said.

"But-

"50 points from griffindor"

Corbin stood.

"What is your effing problem" He yelled.

Everyone went silent as Snape turned to Corbin.

"What did you say to me" Snape growled.

Any normal person would have recoiled in fear but Corbin's face was set for the first time in years Corbin Riddle was not afraid.

"I said what is your effing problem" Corbin said.

Snape advanced on Corbin till they were face to face; their noses practically touching.

"Detention Riddle" Snape said his eyes flashing dangerously.

Corbin stared at the man in the eyes.

"F U "

Snape raised is wand to curse Corbin, and just as the words left his mouth Snape was throne back in a flash of light. He hit the wall with a sickening thud. Still mad Corbin turned and ran out the room.

Corbin hadn't felt this mad in years and as he headed toward the forest he was still seething. Who did snape think he was treating people like that?

"I hope he got hurt" He muttered

He sat down at the edge of the forest and stared back at the school. This would probably be the last time he starred at the castle. Most likely he's be expelled for what he did.

Corbin tensed as he watched Dumbledore stride toward him. Getting closer and closer till he stood right above him.

"I'll go pack" Corbin said getting up.

"Follow me" Dumbledore said turning and walking back to the castle.

Corbin followed. At Dumbledore's Corbin sat in one of the seats behind the desk.

"Corbin you need to control your anger" Dumbledore said.

Corbin lowered his head.

"I know sir but can I explain myself" Corbin said.

"Yes you can"

"I hate it when people degrade those lower than them. Maybe its because what my father did to me but I hate it" – Corbin looked up at Dumbledore – " I really do is that bad" Corbin said.

Dumbledore smiled.

"No it is not, and even though your actions were honorable please refrain from throwing teachers into walls" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"So I'm not expelled" Corbin said.

"No"

"Thanks" Corbin said smiling.


	16. love is in the air

A/N finally a new chapter and sorry its so sort slash don't like sorry

Love is in the air.

It had been 2 weeks since the potions fiasco and Corbin had taken it upon himself to skip potions for now on. Considering that the last time he tried to go to class Snape hexed him. It was 10:30 normal time for potions so Corbin was all alone. He walked outside to the quidditch pitch and sat down in the stands. He pulled out his note book. Corbin had started writing when he was 7 because it made him forget well not really forget but deal better with what was going on around him. So bored out of his mind Corbin started to write.

_Dear, what ever you are._

_I need to give you a name … Joey your name is Joey_

_This retarded I'm 17 years old and I have a journal how pathetic is that? Anyhow I'm skipping class cause Snape is a ugly git. Okay not to sound to girly but I think I'm in love. I just meet him he's absolutely perfect but it's her she's always around I wish they'd just break up. Oh I never told you who I love well it the one and only Harry potter. I know voldy's son in love with potter crazy. I don't stand a chance. He'd never…_

"You love me eh"

Corbin turned fearing the worst. Rejection.

"Yes "- Corbin turned away from Harry –"I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Harry said cupping Corbin's face.

There lips meet in a simple kiss.


	17. to the readers

TO MY AVID READERS,

I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE SOON I AM BRAIN DEAD WHEN IT COMES TO THIS STORY BEAR WITH ME I WANT TO MAKE IT A GOOD CHAPTER

LOVE,

LOONYMOONYY


	18. the threat

a/n beware it gets intense.

I could not believe it he like me actually like me, Harry Potter likes maybe even loves me Corbin Riddle. We have been together for 3 weeks now and I could not be happier. I was lying on his chest, in the deserted common room, running my fingers over his chest lightly. I yawned and looked up at my love he smiled down at me. I sat up and he pulled me into his arms so that I was sitting on his lap.

"You are so beautiful" Harry said kissing me.

I could only nod as his tongue was suddenly in my mouth. He pressed me against the back of the couch straddling my hips. His mouth moved to my neck and started to kiss it lightly. I gasped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

Slowly Harry moved to kiss me again taking my bottom lip into his mouth then turning to our intruder.

"I'm kissing him Ron" Harry said simply

"I can see that but why" Ron said disgusted.

"Because I love him" Harry said

Ron smiled. "Oh okay"

Ron turned and left the Common room.

"That was easy" Harry said.

"Yeah hey I'm Going to go see Dom you want to come" I asked.

"No I still have to do potions homework it due in an hour" Harry said kissing me.

"Okay"

I walked out of the common room and headed to my dorm with Dom, Benji, and Dim. When I was pulled roughly into a corner. I was pushed up against a wall my arm bent uncomfortably behind my back.

"You have one week to break up with Harry or I'll kill Dom and don't think I'm joking" I heard Ron hiss.

"No not Dom" I pleaded.

"One week" Ron hissed.

He pushed me to the ground and bent down over me.

"How much did he pay you slut" He growled.

I whimpered "I'm not a slut"

I could here the sound of a zipper being undone. I froze were I was. I could feel his hands on my pants as he pulled them down.

"No"

"This is so you know I'm not joking"

I could feel him against me then he was inside me. I could hardly breathe it hurt so much.

"No stop please"

Finally it was over and he got up and left me.

Slowly I stood and pulled up my pants my whole body shaking and I left the broom closet. Some how I made it to my dorm and that's when I fell to the floor. I bursted in raging sobs.

"Dom" I whispered

Strong arms slowly wrapped around me.

"It's okay Corbin its okay" Dom whispered.

"No its not" I sobbed

"What happened" Dom said holding me.

"Rape"

A/n intense I know and I'm sorry if u loved Ron


	19. Rage

A/N I just watched 300 so this may be a little eh but still good

_Dom_

"WHAT" I yelled some one had harmed my Corbin my beloved Corbin whom I would kill for.

"Yes Ron he did so that I would break up with Harry" Corbin said sobbing into my shoulder.

I took in a deep breath it was taking all I had inside of me to not find that weasel and rip its throat out with my own hands. But I remained calm I have to for Corbin's sake.

"Come on lets go inside Benji his making hot chocolate" I said

"With marshmallows" Corbin asked hopefully

"Yes" I said smiling as we stepped into our dorm.

Benji handed Corbin a cup and Corbin went to sit in the corner.

"Shouldn't you" Benji nodded his head toward Corbin

"No leave him alone I think he needs to be alone" I said walking back to the door.

"Were are you going"

"To see my dear brother" I said.

I walked faster than I have ever in my entire life to get to Harry's dorm room. When I did reach it I didn't take time to nock I just spelled it open

"Were he" I growled.

"Were is who" Harry asked

"That reached son of a bitch you call a best friend" I yelled.

"Ron he left two hours ago he hasn't been back what happened what did he do" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you what that coward did he raped Corbin, raped him, now tell me were he is so that I can kill him" I was beyond reason and I new it but I didn't care.

"What no Corbin were is he is he okay" Harry asked standing

"He's fine but now were is he" I asked.

"Dom stop be rational you don't want to go to Azkaban because of this please" Harry said.

"I WILL BE RATIONAL WHEN HE IS DEAD" I bellowed

"Sorry then it's for your own good" Harry said.

I feel to the floor stiff as a board

Good bad what do you think

Next chappe Dom and Sirius talk


	20. talking

Finally a new chapter I'm sorry

Dom pov

I lay in the bed at my dad's house fuming. Dumbledore had sent me home after I tried to throttle Ron. Actually I would have achieved in killing Ron had his little girlfriend not of come in and helped. I didn't see why I was in trouble if Ron was the one that had raped Corbin. I sat up and walked down stairs. Dad was alone at the table drinking what I assumed was coffee .

"Hi" I said sitting down

"Hey want some coffee" Dad asked.

"Yeah sure"

dad stood and made me a cup of coffee.

"Most English men like tea but I'm more of a coffee kinda guy lily hated coffee so when I came over Jamie's house I told her it was Turkish tea" dad said smiling at me

"Actually I never had Turkish tea" Dad added.

"Dad why am I getting in trouble when it is clearly Ron's fault" I said

Dad sighed I could tell the coffee story was meant as a decoy.

"Some times the world is cruel" Dad said

"But he raped him dad raped him" I said I was starting to get mad again.

"I felt the same way when Peter betrayed James' but Dom it can only lead to bad things revenge trust me I know" Dad said.

"But dad he did it and Corbin is alive to testify" I said getting louder

"Don't work yourself up about this" Dad said.

I glared at him then I lost it.

"THAT BASTARD RAPED CORBIN AND NO ONE IS DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT. NOT YOU NOT DUMBLEDORE NOT EVEN HARRY WHO IS SUPPOSE TO BE IS BLOODY BOYFRIEND" I felt like hitting some one.

Dad took me in his arms as I broke down.

"He hurt him daddy he hurt him"

"I know "

Dad held me as I cried I sniffed and pulled away slightly.

"Tell me about how you and dad met" I said.

"Where did that come from" Dad said smiling

I shrugged

"Long or short" Dad asked

"Long" I said.

Okay, I met James when I was 7 at one of my parent's parties he was not like anyone I'd ever met. He didn't hate muggles he was actually nice. Maybe then is when I started to fall in love with him I don't know. But any ways when we were 11 the daily prophet was actually at Hogwarts"

"Why" I interrupted.

"Because the Black and Potter heirs where going to Hogwarts. The Slytherin and Gryffindor prince's. You can imagine the shock when I was placed in Gryffindor. And well the rest is well self expletory."

Dad smiled and pulled me back into a hug

"You okay"

"I will be but I still want Ron to be prosecuted" I said

"you want to go to diagon alley " dad said

"Yeah"

hope u like


	21. Dom's Journal

A/N omg I'm finally updating hope you all like the grammar won't be great I'm writing the chapter like how Dom would in his journal

Dom's Journal

_Dear journal (man that sounds so gay)_

_Today his my first day back at Hogwarts since I tried to kill Ron even though he deserved it I mean he rapes someone and I get in trouble does any one see the unfairness in this picture? Whatever. If you must know I'm in the common room I should be doing my potions essay but I'm not well obviously if I was doing my essay I wouldn't be writing in this … oh there at it again. I just happened to look up and see Harry and Corbin making out. Its like watching like watching two rabbits go at it, its sick. Well okay its not sick but do they have to do it in front of me isn't bad enough my stupid brother has what I want does he have to flaunt it. Well he doesn't really know and neither does Corb so I can't really be mad can I ? but I can be sad. I love Corbin I always have and not as a brother I love him. He's smiling I love that smile it so… what the hell am I thinking he's with Harry look at them there about to shag in the bloody common room. He will never love me like I love him so why even waste my thoughts. _

Dom stood nearly knocking over the table.

Harry and Corbin brook apart and looked at Dom with concern in both of their eyes.

" Dom you okay" Harry asked

" Yeah " He said trying not to cry

"You sure you look upset" Corbin stood and walked over to Dom who could feel the tears threatening to fall.

" I'm fine I just need to be alone" Dom ran up stairs to the dorm room.

Dim was in there reading he looked up when Dom opened the door. Dim was the only person who knew about Dom's feelings for Corbin.

"Dim"

Dom's voice was weak and scared.

"Come here Dom its okay come here"

Dom feel on Dim's bed laying his chest on Dim's.

"Why doesn't he love me" Dom whispered

Dim breath hitched before he spoke.

"He does Dom who couldn't love you " Dim said

Dom buried his head in Dim's chest the tears finally falling.

A/N

Hope it was good

Okay I need a vote

A) Dim loves Dom like LOVES him

B) Dim loves Dom only as a friend

Which ever has the most votes is what I'll do please review and be nice


	22. a dream

A/N – contains sexual content if you don't like skip the initialized section

_His lips grazed my skin as he ran his hands down my leg. He kisses my lips again pulling the bottom lip into his mouth. I gasped when he genteelly cupped me through my jeans. He lifted his hands and cupped my face I looked inside of his beautiful ice blue eyes. At that moment the entire school could fall and I would not care because I was with him. Slowly he unbuttoned my jeans slowly pulling my pants and boxers off he gasped with pleasure. My hands reached for his pants pulling them off he kicked his jeans to the floor. I felt his warm body cover mine I reach up and felt his back and all of the many muscles that lay beneath the warm skin. He kissed my forehead then my lips, neck, stomach, my thighs finally he took me in his mouth. My hips buck into mouth. In with what I felt was 3 seconds I came he moved his mouth to mine and kissed me. He kiss was full of love and caring. I reach for him but he pushed my hand a way. I looked at him fearful … what had I done? _

"_No, I want to make you feel good" he said _

_I smiled. He spread my legs and place 2 fingers inside of me stretching me. I want him much so much I fear it might kill me. He lays on top of me he lefts me up and then I'm in bliss pure bliss as he enters me. It like a thousands fire crackers have gone off around us. He kissed my neck whispering my name, Dom, Dom. As we both came I cried into his shoulder his name still lingering on my tongue … Corbin _

………………………………………………………………………………

Dom woke with a start it had all been a dream just a stupid dream. Or was it he looked up at the face that belonged to the chest he was laying on. It was Dim. Dom felt himself relax and buried his head in Dim's chest. Slowly he drifted back to sleep. Dim opened his eyes and starred at Dom. he stroked his friend's cheek.

"I love you Dom and I always will I know you think I love Faw but she's just … she nothing, nothing compared to you. And if Corbin can't see how wonderful you are then he doesn't deserve you".

A/N

Hey hope you liked it sorry if the grammar sucks I'm kinda tired


	23. tonight is the night

Tonight is the night I'm going to tell Corbin

Tonight is the night I'm going to tell Corbin. I looked over at Harry and Corbin sitting on the love seat by the fire. I had convinced myself that when I told Corbin he'd dump Harry and run to me. The door of the dormitory opened and Dim and Benji walked in both holding two packs of fire whiskey.

"Hey, any one up for a little spin the bottle" Benji asked

I glared at him "that's a game 12yr olds play" I said

"What is Dommy afraid to kiss a boy" Benji teased

I glanced over at Corbin. "Okay let's play"

We all sat down by the fire, I grabbed one of the bottles and drained it.

"Dom" Corbin said

"What we need an empty bottle" I said putting the bottle in the middle.

Corbin smiled and I felt my heart melt. I spun the bottle it landed on Benji.

I leaned over and kissed Benji.

"Not to bad" I said patting him on the head.

Benj spun the bottle it landed on Corbin; I felt my chest constrict as they kissed.

"Okay, Okay you're done Corb it's your turn" I said.

Corbin raised an eyebrow at me but took a swing of his Fire whiskey and spun the bottle. It landed in between Dim and me.

"It's closer to Dim" Harry said

"No" I said

Dim elbowed me in the side.

"Fine" I said

finally after five long grueling minutes I got the bottle back I spun it and by sheer luck the bottle landed directly on Corbin.

I scooted to him and put my hand behind his head and pulled him into my embrace.

I kissed him opening his mouth with my tongue. Slowly I pulled away still kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I love you" I whispered.

Corbin pulled back suddenly and stared at me wide eyed. "You love me"

I grabbed his hand in mine," You're my everything Corb I've loved you since we were 12" this was it he was going to kiss me and then we'd run off together.

"No Dom"

I looked into his eyes "What"

"I don't love you that way Dom I'm sorry" he stood and pulled Harry up and to the dorms.

I turned to Dim my eyes full of tears.

"Dom it's okay come here" I crawled into Dim's embrace.

"why doesn't he love me" I cried.

I pushed Dim away and ran out of the dorm.

I ran and ran until I reached the forest edge I fell down on the ground. I let out a scream that nearly tore my throat. The pain I was feeling was so intense so horrible that I felt I would burst just from it. I wanted to die. I curled up on the ground. Tears and sobs racking off my body in waves of energy. A hand toughed my shoulder and I looked up into Dim's eyes.

A/N i am soooooo glad i changed that


	24. AN

okay i changed the end of chap 23 cause frankly it sucked and i bet tuns of you agree with me so ... yeah


	25. love saves all

Dims Point of view.

I bent down to Dom's level, I bent his head so that I could look at him, and he eyes were filled with such sadness that I even felt his pain. He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his head in my chest. I laid my head on his as he cried, each sob racking his body like an earth quake. I muttered incoherent words of comfort to him all the while my own heart breaking. I knew deep inside that I had to tell him, I had to tell Dom that I loved him, and tonight.

Corbin's Point of view.

Harry and I sat out on the quid ditch pitch; guilt like I never felt filled my body. I never Knew that Dom loved me I guess I should have known, he was so protective of me. Yes I loved Dom but I wasn't in love with him he was a brother to me. I looked over at Harry; I'm in love with him. Ironic though if you think about it there's times that I wonder why he's with me. But then he kisses me and I really don't care, as long as I have him I'll be fine

Dim

Dom finally stopped crying and looked at me I could see the question in his eyes, eyes that held loss and pain. I pulled away tears in my eyes.

"Dom we need to talk" I said



He just looked at me with his big gray eyes.

"I love you Dom, more than just a friend I want to make you happy, I want to keep you save and love you the way you deserve to loved" I felt a relive.

Dom looked at me; he looked like a lost puppy. Tears formed in his eyes and fell like rain from clouds.

"You love me" he whispered.

I bent and placed my lips on his. I felt him relax into my arms I held him against my chest and kissed his head over and over. I knew that he wasn't going to stop loving Corb because of me but at least he knew that he is loved and I know this is selfish but I have what I want. I have Dom he's mine my Dom. I heard the door open and Corbin and Harry walked back in.

"How is he" Corbin asked

"He's okay I guess" I said.

"Corbin"

Corbin walked to Dom and pulled him out of my arms and I moved away.

"Why" Dom whimpered.

"Dom I love you I do but as a brother okay" Corbin said.

"But I love you"

I felt my heart break as I heard Dom's voice.

"I know that and I wish that I could love you the way you love me because you've been there for me when I couldn't see strait or when I was hurt or sad you where there and Dom I can't imagine my life 

without you. But I'm in love with Harry and Dim loves you its obvious Dom he adores you believe me your lucky to have him" Corbin looked at me

"But I don't want him, I want you"

I wanted to die; he would never love me would he? I couldn't take it anymore

"DOM I LOVE YOU WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT"

Dom's eyes widened his lips quivering.

"I don't care … I DON'T FREAKING CARE I HATE ALL OF YOU I HATE YOU"

He ran out the door.

Dom's Point of view

I ran and ran tears blinding me. I felt like I would explode my chest felt contrasted and contorted. I ran and ran till I was stopped by arms wrapping around me.

"Dom stop"

"Leave me alone Dimitri" I yelled

"No I won't "I felt myself being pinned to the floor.

"Dom you're my life my heart without you I'll be like a dementor an empty shell" he looked at me with eyes full of love and truth. And in that moment I knew that he loved me. I don't know why it hit me so bad but I, I love him. Happiness like I never felt filled me and as I leaned up to kiss Dim on the lips I knew I was complete.



A/N: oh no it's not over yet the poop is going to hit the fan don't ask me how though because I haven't thought of it. Review please and tell me what you think be nice though lol


End file.
